


Kinktober 2019 (Sans and Papyrus x Reader One Shots!)

by Featherclaw



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But I will (hopefully) include all of them!, F/M, Hope y'all enjoy this?, It will take a while, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Not all characters will immediately show up, So bear with me!, Still very new to this thing, This is a kinky fic?, This is a sinner's fic, This is my first one... At least with prompts ;), hmm, it's kinktober everybody, uh, well too late to turn back now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherclaw/pseuds/Featherclaw
Summary: Sup my dudes! I wanted to participate in this year's kinktober! I didn't even realize it was a thing until recently, and seeing that I started late, I hope I will eventually catch up or something.So uh, let's see...A summary of this work?Uhhhh 'Kinky stuff will ensue my dudes.'With that I hope you all enjoy! ;3





	1. Ass Worship

Ass Worship<strike>/ </strike> <strike> Spanking/ Wax Play </strike>

Underswap Papyrus x Reader

Walking in through Papyrus’s front door, you held a brown paper bag full of Muffet’s spider doughnuts in one hand and a new bottle of organic clover honey in the other hand. Your presence lit up Papyrus’s day and you knew it; you had shown up uninvited, but he had said that it was alright for you to drop by anytime! You were his girlfriend after all. But besides appearing without an invitation, you also brought Papyrus’s favorite foods! You knew he would really appreciate that.

Except you didn’t realize that you brought something he appreciated even more. 

Something relating to your presence of course, but something you didn’t even realize about yourself that had been one of Papyrus’s favorite things about you;

Your  _ ass. _

You might not have realized it, but you had worn incredibly flattering leggings to Papyrus’s house, and a pair that really accentuates your curves. You had worn the piece of clothing because it was incredibly comfortable, but also very warm to wear in Autumn. Papyrus knew that you preferred comfy clothing out of anything. He knew that fact because you always enthused about how convenient and comfortable his hoodies were.

Aside from that, Papyrus watched you with rapt attention. As you set the goods down onto the kitchen counter, you two stayed in the kitchen. He listened to what you had to say at first, but he noticed that your words started to drown out and instead his gaze lowered inch by inch to your butt. He didn’t realize that you noticed his lack of attention rather quick, but you felt a bit mischievous and decided to play on. You rattled on and on, going on rather random topics to try and pull him out of his weird state. But after saying that you were interested in becoming a crocodile to him, you stopped talking, and instead shimmied around a bit, displaying your butt to him in pride. You watched his expression change from a gentle smirk, to a wide grin complete with dusted cheekbones.

“Like what ya see?” You spoke, which finally grabbed his attention.

“Wha?” He flung up his head towards your eye level. “Uh no. Wait, er-“

You just snorted at him and rolled your eyes. “I noticed you eyeing my ass ever since you started to dissociate.” You mischievously smirked.

“Wait ya did?” Papyrus went wide-eyed. He rubbed his neck and looked away. “Er, I’m sorry bout that.”

“Hey, hey!” You grabbed his hand and made him bring his focus back to you. “It’s okay! I’m fine with it! If anything, I think it’s hilarious.” You grinned. “We can have another sexy time if ya wanna?”

The wording of the certain, sensual time always makes you grin. How could you not? You always felt a bit serious just asking if you two were going to have sex or not, but with a funny name like that,

Well….

You felt your expression lighten up as well as noting Papyrus’s face to be the same whenever you said it.

“Of course, honey.” He grinned whenever the words finally sunk in. “We can have another sexy time.” Papyrus grabbed your hand and suddenly the room was dark and the whispering of the trash tornado was in your ears. Papyrus’s other hand immediately went to grope your butt, then for both hands to tug at the waistband of your pants. You shimmied out of them (bringing your underwear with you), and went to tug Papyrus’s sweater off, leaving him in his black tank top and and you with just your shirt on. After shedding another layer of yours, you felt another grope on your ass and was lifted by your waist to the bed. 

Papyrus started to lay down and gestured for you to get on top of him.

“‘Ey, wrong way.” He spoke while twirling his finger around. You smiled, and then turned around so your ass was to him. You felt your body getting lifted once again, but then rested onto Papyrus’s face. You felt his tongue lick the path between your butthole and your lady hole, until finally, his tongue entering your asshole.

Immediately you groaned with pleasure as you felt the cool licks of his tongue eat out your ass.  _ This couldn’t be any better, _ you thought, until you spotted an orange glow from his pelvis. You delved your loose hands into his pants, unzipping them at first, but then pulling his conjured, glowing dick out. It was already erect, yet you rubbed the dense and thick cock of his and watched it as it dribbled out orange magic. Papyrus, having felt the new sensation, ate out your ass even more forcefully, which made you lean over and to start suckling on his orange dick. 

Both of you knew that tonight was going to be a fun one.


	2. Voyeurism

Voyeurism/<strike> Rimming/ Body Swap </strike>

Horrortale Papyrus x Reader

“HMM… ACTUALLY, HOW_ DO _ YOU PLEASURE YOURSELF? _ ” _ You and Papyrus were sitting on your comfy couch watching a rom-com. Papyrus had questioned on a random part where a character was talking about ‘sucking it’ and wondered what the character meant by that. You had explained that: ‘‘Sucking it’ means to, well, suck their _ dick _ I guess. Or _ does it mean that? _ ’ Or well, you were _ going to say that, _ but before you could even utter a word, Papyrus went on a tangent questioning why human culture is so hellbent on talking about sex, then questioned the female version of ‘suck it’. You weren’t sure what to say, but your lack of answer was a good enough answer for Papyrus, for he asked another question.

The question you would never imagine Papyrus of all people to ask.

“Uh…. uh….” Was your initial response to your boyfriend’s blunt inquiry. “Uhm… Well, I guess it’s a _little weird to explain…_” You started to shrivel in your spot.

“WELL INSTEAD OF EXPLAINING IT, HOW ABOUT YOU SHOW ME?” Papyrus bounced in his spot. His broken but lovable grin was as wide as his expressions were. He was genuinely curious about you, and that’s a thing that you loved about him! He was always so curious, and you were always happy to supply some information to him as he learned more and more about the surface world. 

Except certain questions he could ask would be very embarrassing to explain or speak about.

Like the questions you were dealing with now.

“Uhmm….” Your absentminded mumbling brought you back to the present. “I.. I guess we could?” Your statement ended off as a question, as you were gently pushed up off the couch and upstairs. 

“THEN UP WE GO! YOU WOULD, LIKE TO DO IT UPSTAIRS RIGHT?” Papyrus’s dissonant voice fluttered down towards you, and you could only weirdly shrug and give a half smile. 

“I guess…?” You responded, still not believing that these events were happening, but not before you remembered something. “Let’s not forget to turn off the tv my love.” You uttered as you craned your head up towards him. You had a trick up your sleeve that would hopefully ground Papyrus somewhat from being super questioning. As you had hoped, your nickname for him made Papyrus freeze in his steps, and bring that warm emotion to his cheekbones as you saw his body turn smoothly towards you.

“OKAY MY LOVELY.” He softly grinned with roses flowering at his lack of cheeks. “YOU’RE THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE YOU KNOW THAT?” He shifted around you and checked for your expression and response as he took the remote and powered off the tv.

“I do, but only because of you my sweets.” You smiled brightly as you felt fuzzy about exchanging pet names. You and Papyrus gazed at each other with lidded eyes, before you two walked up the stairs together. As you opened your door, you were hit with a wave of realization as you remembered what you two were going to do.

Well really what you were going to do.

“Uhm…” You mumbled. 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO IT IF YOU’RE UNCOMFORTABLE.” Papyrus spoke from beside you, then touched your shoulder so he could grab your gaze. “I WAS JUST, CURIOUS IS ALL!” He explained, then darted his gaze away from your troubled eyes. 

“Hey, hey Papyrus, it’s _ alright. _ ” You comforted. “I know what I signed up for when I decided to ask you out. You’re curious, as you may already know,” You flitted your gaze away. “And I love that about you. I want to satisfy the curious cat that’s in you. I also want to make it enjoyable for you.” You looked back to his roaming gaze. “So I _ do _ want to do this, for you.”

“BUT YOU SHOULD ALSO ENJOY IT-”

  
“But I’m gonna enjoy it because you’re enjoying it.” You smiled softly up to his face, then focused into space. “ _ Except, how should I get ready?” _

“HMM… PERHAPS WITH A SIMPLE PORN VIDEO!” He suggested, pointing one of his gloved fingers up. “I’LL GO GET THE LAPTOP!” He exclaimed as he scampered off back downstairs to snatch your laptop from wherever you last put it. This left you in the doorway of your room, with the lights yet to be turned on. You looked around you, then at yourself, before shaking your head and finally turning on the lights and settling down into a comfortable spot on the floor. You shimmied out of your comfortable shorts, then spotted yourself in your wall-length mirror. 

You gazed upon all of your insecurities, feeling disbelief at how someone could see the good in them.

But then you spotted Papyrus bounding up the stairs, securely holding the silvery laptop between his hands. His eyes lit up as he noticed your gaze, and smiled wide in reassurance.

As he settled down in front of you and opened up the search engine for you, you disregarded what you thought before about your body.

People may see your flaws and insecurities and you may be hyper aware of them, but there’s one who knows you, and your so-called flaws and insecurities,

And leans over to kiss every single one of them with his droplets of appreciation.

  
  



	3. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentacles/Distention/ Knife Play  
Underfell Sans x Reader  
"Ruby Red"

Looking at the brown package that you received earlier that day, you eagerly grabbed for the closest scissors nearby and cut open the box. Inside was the product you have been waiting for what felt like _centuries_…

A ruby-red tentacle-shaped dildo that you could experiment with while Sans was at work.

You excitedly tore open the packaging of the dildo and got it out of its encasement and grabbed the lube that it came with. 

Yes, you thought as you stroked the length and the divots of the tentacle. _You were going to try this bad boy out all by yourself. _

You felt exceptionally pleased of the length of the dildo you were holding like a trophy, and scampered up the stairs with the ruby red faded dildo in one arm and the bottle of lube in the other. You went to your bedroom and settled onto the bed with a bounce. You eagerly pulled off your pants and panties, then popped off the lid of the lubricant to apply to the brilliant red toy you held. You wordlessly gasped when you felt your tightness opening up to the girth of the cherry red tentacle, feeling the smooth, liquidy lube all inside you helping you slide the twisting toy deeper inside you. You rotated your hold on the dildo; the satisfying friction it created was almost gasp inducing.

Pushing in, pulling out.

The sensation felt amazing on the inside of you, pleasantly surprised by its shape and how the suctions on the tentacles rub you this way and that. You apply more lube inside, wanting the toy to go deeper, and to go in smoother yet rougher. You wanted the ridges and unusual surface to set your region down there on _fire_. The enjoyment you felt throughout this process was delightful and mind-numbing, that all you thought about was you and the exotic dildo;

Just pushing in, and pulling out.

Apparently, it was so mind-numbing that you were deaf to the sounds of the door opening and closing, the keys jangling, and the deep, husky voice of his, calling for your name to see if you were home. You were home and he knew it; your boots were left at the shoe rack by the door like you always have, and your remnants of your package were still in the kitchen where you had opened it. Sans inspected the trashy bits before kicking off his untied shoes, tossing his jacket onto the coat rack unceremoniously and to nearly trip on the stairs when he heard soft panting and even softer suckling noises.

Peering into the doorway with a displeased frown on his face, Sans tapped the doorway with his sharp claws, right as you finished a round of a repetitive motion with the dildo inside of you. Oh how much Sans wanted to be the one on the other side, the one to be fucking you instead of this piece of rubber and plastic doing the job for him. With not another moment to waste, Sans startled you by appearing in front of you in what felt like a blink of an eye. Opening your heated eyes, you stretched them wide open in surprise to see the displeased look on Sans’s face before you.

“SSsshit!” You yelped, feeling guilty. “Sans, you got off of work early!”

“Yeah no kiddin.” He mumbled, still staring at you. “You gonna keep on fuckin that dildo by yourself or do ya wanna real toy inside of ya?” Darting between you and the bright red dildo you had in your hand, he readied himself by grabbing onto the rims of his pants in anticipation for your obvious answer.

“Ya think you can make a tentacle like that with your dick?” You asked with disbelief.

“Course I can. Anythin for ya my love.” Sans smirked lovingly, cocking his head to the side. “Only I want to be there with you when you open another one of our toys.” 

You started to blush at his words and make a remark, before your eyes darted to the glowing red behind his pants and your mouth blanked at the sight. It was the same color as his eyes, his blush, and your dildo. You glanced at your ruby red dildo, then back to Sans’ ruby red eyes, then down to the ruby red tentacle dick that conjured from his red mass of magic.

You felt yourself start to salivate and your nerves start to spike in anticipation. Your gaze flickered between Sans’ face and his glowing red member that now lengthened in size. You impulsively gasped, and then nearly covered your mouth, but your lover’s hand grasped yours before you did. 

  
He was now very close… _Incredibly close…_ His body inches away and his tentacle dick caressing your lower regions. You gasped in excitement and clasped your hands behind Sans’ neck, then forcefully crashed your mouth into his. A passionate french kiss ensued, with the ruby red tentacle dick finally slipping into you.


End file.
